nierfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hilo:Timeman/@comment-31111926-20171226205238/@comment-1628881-20171229191116
En fin, han pasado dos días y no te he visto el pelo, así que, si bien prefiero el otro sistema, te comentaré mis propuestas por aquí, En fin, allá van: Preámbulo Antes de nada, comentarte de las nuevas páginas que he creado a ver que te parecen. Ah, y si puedes, intercambia los nombres de los archivos "Combo Fanatic" y "Combo Master" de los logros de NieR (los intercambié sin querer). Propuesta 1 Atado a lo anterior (los logros), quisiera saber tu opinión sobre los logros. Sé que acordamos usar traducciones no oficiales para los nombres ingleses, pero me ha tocado la pera el logro "All Aboared!", pues es un juego de palabras en inglés intraducible. Por eso los dejé todos en inglés, pero quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto. ¿Lo traducimos igualmente o mantenemos los nombres en inglés sólo en este caso? Propuesta 2 He pensado en algunas ideas para más plantillas. Si algún día se llega a implementar lo de los artículos destacados, yo usaría una lágrima lunar como icono (como la moneda en SmashPedia, o el render de Grimoire Weiss en nuestra contraparte inglesa). Para la de traducción automática (ya sabes, si algún día un listillo descubre la wiki y se dedica a usar el Traductor de Google en los artículos ingleses XD), he pensado en la frase "Did...did you just say what I think you said?" de Nier (una de las veces en las que él y Weiss se quedan a cuadros ante semejante dominio del lenguaje soez de Kainé XD). Para la de Arreglar podríamos usar alguna de las máquinas de Automata cuando hacen referencia a reparaciones. Para la de Borrar, la cita de "Todo cuanto vive está diseñado para morir." de Automata (creo que es recurrente, pero la recuerdo del final E) estaría bien, en mi opinión. Para la de construcción de un artículo, creo que podríamos usar la cita "I'm the finest smith in these parts! ...Er, usually." de Jakob (NieR). Propuesta 3 Ya te comenté que soy el fundador de varias wikis (la mayoría de las cuales he acabando abandonando XD). Pues bien, una de las dos en las que aún edito es Melodías videojueguiles, y allí tengo creados los artículos de Ashes of Dreams y Song of the Ancients. Si te interesa en vez de cubrir esa información aquí cubrirla allí... (yo no dejaré de crear artículos de música de NieR en esa wiki sea cual sea la respuesta así que... XD). Aprovecho para proponerte alianza entre ambas wikis :v. Propuesta 4 Creo que podríamos usar otro favicon. Me parece bien mantener a Emil, pero en el icono actual apenas es reconocible. Yo pondría alguno en el que fuera más fácil identificar a Emil (¿quizá sea un problema de resolución?). Propuesta 5 Como único usuario al mando de esta wiki (y como fundador y burócrata de la misma) te recomendaría que te crearas tu página de usuario, de cara a posibles (aunque viendo el panorama no probables XD) futuros usuarios que decidieran venir (o al menos pasearse) aquí :v. Conclusión En fin, eso era todo lo que te quería proponer. Por mi parte, seguiré ampliando mi última creación y pronto crearé los artículos de los pods. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. PD: te notifico que, si te interesa, me pasaré por el chat (aproximadamente) de 21 a 23 cada día. Si algún día puedes y te interesa charlar de nuestros avances y gustos en la franquicia ahí me encontrarás :D.